Insiden Kamar Mandi
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Midorima melotot di balik kaca matanya. Wajah Kuroko memerah entah karena apa. Akashi yang berniat mengambil gunting di sakunya malah tersenyum tipis. Aomine sudah nosebleed entah sejak kapan. Murasakibara masih duduk di atas wastafel dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit tertarik. / "Etoo—Akashicchi kenapa menatapku seperti itu—ssu?"


Lelaki bersurai kuning itu mendengus. Model majalah yang bersekolah di SMP Teikou yang terkenal karena senyumnya yang manis dan posenya di majalah Zunon Boy. Tangan nya kembali merapikan kerah pakaian seragamnya. Di depan nya, bayangan dirinya terpantul dari cermin panjang yang menampilkan pula pantulan teman-teman nya.

Kise Ryouta. Pemuda kelas 3 SMP yang kini dengan cerianya berkaca di depan cermin toilet bersama teman-teman nya yang disebut biang gaduh di sekolah. Terkenal dengan ketampanan yang luar biasa, dan gaya basket yang keren. Tidak terkecuali dengan nya. Gayanya di basket cukup oke untuk dibilang keren.

Keningnya mengkerut. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Tubuhnya kemudian berbalik. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap Kise dengan pandangan bingung.

Pemuda berambut biru dan bermata biru lembut menatap lelaki berambut kuning itu dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Lelaki misterius yang banyak diincar oleh kaum hawa, juga oleh lelaki yang menyukai dirinya karena paras imut, menawan, dan ditunjang dengan tubuh mungil.

"Kise-kun mau kemana?"

Pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu bertanya dengan lembut ketika Kise kembali berjalan lurus menuju salah satu bilik kamar mandi di depan nya. Rasa penasaran yang mengganjal membuat lelaki yang akrab dipanggil Kuroko itu bertanya dengan bebas. Pandangan orang yang berada di sana, langsung tertuju kearah Kise yang kini berbalik.

Raut wajahnya meringis, seolah menahan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan.

"Pipis—ssu."

Setelah itu Kise berbalik. Membuka kamar mandi dengan terburu-buru.

**Blam**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Semua member Kiseki no Sedai duduk di atas wastafel toilet dengan bosan. Menunggu salah satu member mereka yang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Tidak dapat diragukan lagi bagaimana bosan nya mereka saat ini. Bilang pipis kok sampai sepuluh menit lamanya?

Memangnya enak ya pipis lama-lama? Tsk.

Pemuda berambut biru seleher itu menggeram. Tangan nya terkepal. Lain kali dengan senang hati ia akan memberikan kick pada pemuda kuning itu. Aomine Daiki benci menunggu. Karena itu membosankan. Jika saja ia tidak melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh sang kapten a.k.a Seijuro Akashi—ia akan lebih senang menendang pintu yang di dalamnya berisi Lelaki itu dan menyeretnya keluar.

**Cklek**

Suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh. Menemukan tampang lega dari Kise Ryouta dan senyum bahagianya. Menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dengan mata yang menyipit karena senyum canggung yang dilemparkan kepada orang-orang yang berada di sana.

Kise sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Aomine harusnya bisa memberikan kick andalan nya kepada pemuda itu. Akashi bisa mengeluarkan guntingnya dan mengarahkan nya dengan senang hati kearah Kise. Midorima bisa memberikan kata-kata pedas kepada lelaki bermarga Ryouta itu. Namun hal yang tidak dapat diprediksi.

Midorima melotot di balik kaca matanya. Wajah Kuroko memerah entah karena apa. Akashi yang berniat mengambil gunting di sakunya malah tersenyum tipis. Aomine sudah nosebleed entah sejak kapan. Murasakibara masih duduk di atas wastafel dengan sudut bibir yang sedikit tertarik.

Kise menggaruk tengkuknya mendapat kelakuan aneh dari teman-teman nya itu.

"Anoo—kalian kenapa—ssu?" Pertanyaan polos yang membuat Murasakibara yang kini—hanya dia yang terlihat—paling waras diantara teman-teman nya yang lain tertawa keras hingga seruangan toilet menggema. Kise yang semakin bingung hanya tersenyum canggung.

Midorima tetap melotot. Memperhatikan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat _wow._

"Oha-asa pasti sedang buruk untukmu sekarang—Nanodayo."

Kise melongo begitu mendengar gumaman lirih yang dikeluarkan oleh Midorima. Dengan tampangnya yang mupeng, membuatnya semakin merasa bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Sesuatu yang membuat orang yang selalu tenang seperti Midorima menjadi seperti sekarang.

Akashi tersenyum tipis. Membuat Kise yang melihatnya merinding. Sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan terasa menerpanya saat ini. Entah apa itu. Ia sendiri tidak tau menau tentang hal itu.

"Etoo—Akashicchi kenapa menatapku seperti itu—ssu?"

Rasanya susah ketika ia berniat mendorong ludahnya untuk masuk ke kerongkongan. Perutnya juga mendadak sakit ketika mendengar tawa dari Murasakibara yang semakin menggelegar. Aomine yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda dan Kuroko yang memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Irisnya mendelik. Kearah Midorima yang mulai tersadar, namun menampakkan senyum tipis yang tidak dapat ia perkirakan apa maksudnya. Benar-benar merasa aneh dengan teman-teman nya yang kali ini tidak waras.

"Jangan membuatku bingung—ssu!" Mata berwarna Orange itu mengarah kearah Murasakibara yang perlahan-lahan tawanya terhenti. Menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat dan satu sudut bibir yang tertarik.

"Kau belum menarik Resletingmu. Lagi pula aku tidak menyangka bahwa milikmu cukup besar juga." Senyum Murasakibara melebar begitu melihat raut wajah Kise yang terkejut.

Pemuda itu buru-buru meresletingkan celananya. Suara yang dihasilkan oleh resleting itu cukup membuat senyum Akashi bertambah lebar. Pemuda itu perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan gunting yang berada di celananya. Matanya kali ini berubah warna. Tanda Emperor eyenya sudah diaktifkan.

Kise menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Matanya kali ini menatap Midorima.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu kini membenarkan kaca matanya seraya menatap Kise dengan mata berkilat dan pandangan menggoda yang mengarah tepat pada mata berwarna Orange milik Kise.

Gugup yang dirasakan oleh Kise semakin bertambah kala matanya menangkap Aomine yang menatapnya dengan satu sudut bibir yang tertarik. Mata birunya yang menggelap serta kedua alisnya yang naik. Perasaan Kise semakin merasa tidak enak. Benar-benar pertanda buruk untuknya.

Degupan jantungnya benar-benar sudah menggema di telinganya. Apalagi dengan Akashi, Midorima dan Aomine yang perlahan-lahan mulai berjalan kearahnya. Kakinya ikut mundur ke belakang. Menjauhkan tubuhnya yang akan terkena _kejahilan_ dari teman-teman nya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa—jangan lakukan ini—ssu!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei~**


End file.
